1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bird repelling devices, and more particularly to a bird repelling device that includes an elongate housing and a slide mechanism that enable a plurality of bird repelling rods to move between a retracted position and an extended position.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:    Gregg, III, U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,998, teaches an upstanding post that includes a plurality of rods extending laterally from a top end of the apparatus in radial relation to the longitudinal axis of the post.    Costa, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,524, teaches a bird roosting guard that includes a plurality of spikes that are adapted to be attached to the top of the mast and the spreader to prevent birds from roosting thereupon.    Chatten, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,338, teaches a bird deterrent device that includes a plurality of projecting members that are attached in a co-planar arrangement to deter birds from roosting adjacent the device. The projecting members are constructed to move erratically in the wind, and to not support the weight of a bird.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches various devices that can be used to repel birds. However, the prior art does not teach a bird repelling device that includes the structures and benefits described herein. The present invention fullfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.